¿POR QUÉ?
by unknownsherlocked
Summary: Sherlock intentará responder a las preguntas de Watson a la vez que le surgen las suyas propias  y la más importabte ¿Por qué precisamente John de todas las personas que viven en Londres? UN ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** ¿Por qué?

**Autor:** unknownsherlocked

**Famdom: **Sherlock BBC

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock y el resto de los personajes pertenecen a la BBC y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Sherlock asomó la cabeza en el callejón, con cuidado, nadie debía verlo, el estaba "muerto". "_Es para proteger a John_" se decía a sí mismo para darse ánimos. Volvió a adentrarse en el callejón, Molly llevaba 12 minutos y 32 segundos de retraso. El detective hiperactivo se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Dónde! -decía sin poder contenerse, llevaba un año y medio sin un solo caso y, para empeorarlo, Molly no le dejaba fumar -¡TE JURO! -decía sin poder contener la ira -¡QUÉ SI NO APARECES EN LOS PRÓXIMOS 3 MINUTOS, MOLLY HOOPER, HARÉ LA MAYOR LOCURA QUE SE ME OCURRA, Y CRÉEME QUE AHORA MISMO SE ME PUEDE OCURRIR CUALQUIER COSA! -Sherlock fue contando con los dedos todas las bobadas que se le ocurrían- !... O TAL VEZ ME TIRE A LAS VÍAS DEL TREN...! -una tos fingida interrumpió el monólogo del detective, que ahora parecía más un niño de cinco años al que no le quieren comprar un cochecito.

Sherlock miró hacia atrás esperanzado, pero ese "sentimiento" le duró poco.

-¿Qué te trae por los barrios bajos de Londres, hermano? ¿Acaso la Reina no os solicita? -dijo haciendo una fingida reverencia. Mycroft lo miró sin inmutarse por los despectivos comentarios de su hermano pequeño.

-Molly no ha podido venir, así que he aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerle una visita a mi querido hermano -dijo poniendo la voz que tanto molestaba a Sherlock.

-¿Por qué no ha podido venir Molly? -esa era la pregunta que Mycroft no quería responder.

-A diferencia de ti, ella trabaja y tiene compromisos, porque está viva.

-¿Qué compromisos?

-Nada que te interese, Sherlock -Mycroft sabía perfectamente que su hermano no iba a dejar de preguntar. Emitió un suspiro -prometes no hacer ninguna tontería -Sherlock alzó una ceja, su hermano sabía perfectamente que Sherlock cumplía siempre sus promesas, pero muy pocas veces prometía algo. Volvió a suspirar, era inútil intentar luchar contra el cabezota de su hermano -John tuvo un accidente, y como la señora Hudson no puede encargarse de él Molly le ayuda, pero tranquilo, solo se cayó de una bici, Molly estará aquí en 10 minutos más o menos -Mycroft se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, dejando a Sherlock con la boca abierta.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, muy lentos, intentaba no pensar en John, pero siempre acababa haciéndolo.

-Una grieta, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- decía contando a una velocidad de vértigo todas las grietas que había en la pared que tenía enfrente- cincuenta mil trescientas veintiuna, ah esa se parece a John -soltó un bufido de resignación -¿por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?

Contó varias veces la grieta de la pared, cada ventana rota y cada gotera, pero John siempre aparecía de algún modo, desconcertándolo. No pudo más, recorrió el callejón y se paró al final, mirando hacia ambos lados, sin encontrar ni rastro de Molly, "_tal vez venga en taxi"_ pensó, empezó a mirar los taxis, sin darse cuenta de que se iba acercando cada vez más a la carretera, quedando al descubierto. Uno de los taxis le llamó la atención.

Miró el taxi con mucha atención y lo vio, era John, tenía una expresión sería y parecía haber envejecido varios años. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro de John pasó por varias expresiones, asombro, alegría, incredulidad y por último ira. Hizo un gesto a taxista para que se parase, mientras Sherlock huía hacía el callejón ocultándose entre las sombras. Vio a John aparecer al otro lado del oscuro pasadizo abandonado.

-Ya estoy alucinando otra vez -dijo Watson sobándose las sienes -no sabes cuanto te extraño Sherlock... -dijo en susurrando. El detective tuvo el impulso suicida de ir a por él abrazarle, explicarle por qué se había ido y decirle que él también le había extrañado, acordándose de él en cada momento, pero se contuvo, esperó a John se hubiese alejado lo suficiente y se quedó allí plantado en medio de la calle, mirando la dirección que su único amigo se había ido.

Notó una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Molly, sonriendo pacientemente como siempre, aunque Sherlock sabía bien que a veces le apetecía borrar esa sonrisa de la cara y darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero se controlaba, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Nos vamos, Sherlock?

-Después de ti -dijo sonriendo, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma, sentía como la desesperación y la agonía por no poder estar con John, lo consumían, más que pasar cualquier tiempo sin resolver un caso o fumar, porque sin John, ya no era lo mismo, nunca sería lo mismo.

Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Sherlock, en principio es un OneShot, pero si dejáis Reviews subiré más caps. Gracias por leer ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Molly cerró la puerta y observó sorprendida que Sherlock no había destrozado nada.

-¿Desde cuando le tienes aprecio a mis cosas como para no romperlas? -dijo la chica mientras dejaba la comida china en la mesa de la cocina -¿estás ahí? ¿Sherlock? -Molly fue a la sala de estar y encontró a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, primero pensó que estaba muerto, pero se fijó bien y notó su respiración -Sherlock no tiene gracia -se acercó a él y lo levantó.

-Estoy mejor en el suelo, me gusta tu alfombra, es cómoda y...

-¿Es tan cómoda que no podías responderme? Me has asustado Sherlock, creía que te habías desmayado o algo.

-Estaba muy ocupado para responderte- Molly le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo tan importante? ¿Dormir?

-Dormir no es importante -Sherlock miró mal a Molly -te estaba ignorando, es difícil y te molesta, doble satisfacción para mí.

-Pues entonces sigue ignorándome, cenaré yo sola -se dio la vuelta, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a comer.

-Solo era una broma -dijo sentándose y cogiendo una de las bolsas de comida que Molly había traído, pero antes de poder abrirla, Molly se la quitó y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Te dije que cenaría yo sola -dijo mirando a Sherlock a la cara, a pesar de que le costaba le mantuvo la mirada con toda la determinación que pudo, pero al final bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

-Por favor, sabes que la comida china me encanta, no me hagas esto -Molly le ignoró con todas sus fuerzas -por favor... - levantó la mirada y vio que Sherlock estaba a apenas unos centímetros de ella, haciendo que casi se atragantase con la comida. Tragó a duras penas y le mantuvo la mirada -por favor -repitió Sherlock haciendo que sus labios casi se rozasen.

Molly tenía una pelea interna en ese momento, su parte responsable le decía que se apartase y que dejase a Sherlock comer para acabar rápido con el problema, pero su parte más humana le decía que se cobrase todo lo que había hecho por Sherlock desde que había fingido su muerte, porque, no solo era el tener que fingir delante de John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade, sino que también había que añadir que cada vez que venía a su casa destrozaba gran parte del mobiliario.

Molly empezó a sudar, le apetecía besar a Sherlock, claro, estaba loca por él desde el primer momento que le había visto, pero también sabía que los únicos sentimientos que Sherlock tenía hacía otra persona estaban dirigidos a John.

"¡_Apártate!" "¡No! Mejor bésalo" "Sabes que pasará si lo besas, si no te mata, se irá, y si no hará ambas cosas" "Él se lo ha buscado, es más le estás dando tiempo para que se aparte, si no lo ha echo es su problema"_

-¿Te encuentras bien? -la voz de Sherlock sacó de sus pensamientos a Molly_, _pero él seguía ahí, delante de ella, a dos centímetros. "_Si no se aparta en 5 segundos le besaré, él mismo se lo ha buscado. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro y medio, cuatro y tres cuartos, cinco menos diez, cinco menos cinco, ¡cinco!_ _Se acabó , le he dado su oportunidad" _

Cerró los ojos y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, le besó. Notó como Sherlock dio un brinco y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, alejándose de Sherlock, prácticamente retorciéndose por el ataque de risa que le había dado al ver la cara de idiota que había puesto Sherlock. Y entonces sin previo aviso, pasó algo que Molly no había previsto, Sherlock no se fue, ni la mató, al contrario, le agarró la cara, y le besó con fuerza, dejando a Molly aturdida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta que te hagan eso? -dijo Sherlock levantando una ceja.

-Si, si me lo haces tu -dijo sonriendo, Sherlock también sonrió, cogió la bolsa de comida y se puso a comer.

-Como se te ocurra volver a hacerlo no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Tu te lo buscaste.

-¿Cómo? -Molly se acercó, quedando a la misma distancia a la que habían estado un hacía un momento.

-Si alguien hace esto, es lo normal Sherlock. ¿No conoces el concepto de espacio personal?

-Trato de evitar aprender "conceptos" que no me sean útiles -dijo apartándome de él y empezando a comer de nuevo -y ahora si no te importa, tengo hambre.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2.**

Hola! Esta vez lo he subido rápido pero hasta el viernes o el sábado no volveré a actualizar, lo siento :(

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi amiga Agustina. Elemental mi querido Watson LOL

Gracias por los reviews, no olvidéis dejar más.

Nada más que decir, Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Observé a Molly inclinada levemente en el sofá, con la boca entreabierta y unos leves ronquidos saliendo de ella. Se había quedado dormida viendo el factor X, no se lo que la gente ve a ese programa, para mi era siempre la misma historia con diferentes nombres. Suspiré, ese era el programa favorito de John.

-No -me dije a mi mismo -no puedo seguir así, hace un rato casi me descubre, y no he estado tanto tiempo alejado de él para protegerlo como para ahora estropearlo todo por un estúpido capricho -miré hacia Molly otra vez -siento ser así contigo Molly, no puedo controlarme estando lejos de John... espero que sepas perdonarme algún día por comportarme como un idiota -la chica se removió en el sofá, haciendo que Sherlock se estremeciera solo por imaginar que ella hubiese escuchado todas las tonterías que decía cuando me ponía nostálgico.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina, echaba de menos mi desorden y mis experimento suicidas como los llamaba John, pero debía conformarme. "_Pronto volveré a casa, cuando todo se solucione iré, John" _

Mycroft se estaba encargando de borrar toda la organización de Moriarty, pero mientras lo hacía, no podía echar a perder todo el tiempo que llevaba apartado, no, yo no soy de la clase de personas que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos, haciendo las estupideces que demandaba el corazón.

-¿Sherlock? -escuchó la voz de Molly a su espalda -¿Qué haces parado en mitad de la cocina a estas horas? ¿Sigues teniendo hambre? Debe haber algo rápido de cocinar en la estantería, si quieres puedo prepararte algo.

-No, solo he venido a por algo de agua -cogí un vaso y lo llené, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el sofá, sentándose y viendo la tele con gran interés.

-Molly -le dije, pero ella pareció no escucharme -Molly -dije un poco más fuerte, sus ojos se posaron en los míos rápidamente -deberías irte a dormir, si te duermes en el sofá luego te dolerá todo el cuerpo -ella alzó ambas cejas y fue a preguntar algo pero me anticipé -simplemente digo que mañana debes ir a trabajar y...

-¿En serio? ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, el hombre sin sentimientos, se preocupa por mí? -el sarcasmo se notaba a leguas, y yo, simplemente porque sabía que ella estaba cansada y porque me estaba "cuidando" por mis "actos irresponsables" según Mycroft, simplemente le contesté que sí, y tras una mirada de incredulidad, volvió a mirar a la dichosa tele -gracias... pero no estoy cansada.

Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarla, volví al mi sillón y observé que ya se estaba quedando dormida antes incluso de que yo me sentase. El programa se puso en publicidad, y Molly no tardó ni tres minutos en dormirse, en una postura realmente perjudicial para su columna.

-Mira que se lo dije -me levanté y me puse delante de ella, pensando como iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando -veamos... -se inclinó y agarró a Molly lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, la aupó y la llevó a la habitación, quitó las sábanas de la cama, la puso sobre ella y la arropó.

Cerré la puerta y miré el salón, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Cogí el sobre que Molly había dejado en el recibidor y poniéndose la chaqueta y la bufanda salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Esa mañana, harían tres años desde que Sherlock había fingido su suicidio, y eso lo ponía muy histérico, porque recordaba la cara de dolor que puso John cuando lo vio caer, luego en el cementerio y luego cuando había estado parado en la puerta, durante varias horas murando cada uno de los taxis que pasaban, esperándome.

Una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré quién me llamaba.

-Dime Mycroft.

-Tengo buenas noticias -dijo con voz realmente alegre.

-¿Has vuelto a ascender? -dije mirando como el sol salía, pintando el cielo.

-Puedes volver a casa, el problema de Moriarty está solucio... -no le dejé terminar, colgué. Empecé a correr hacia el 221b de la calle Baker.

Me paré en secó en la puerta, dudando sobre cual sería la reacción de John, esa noche lo había visto y estaba seguro de que si ahora aparecía, se alegraría, pero me daría un par de golpes antes de dejarme pasar.

Aún dudando llamé a la puerta varias veces, unos pasos torpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Un John Watson en pijama, con mi bata puesta, y una expresión de loco en la cara abrió la puerta.

-¡Yo te mato! -dijo casi echando espuma por la boca -¡anoche te vi, creía que estaba loco, pero eras tu de verdad!

-¿Puedo pasar? -dije, aun a sabiendas de que mi integridad física se vería afectada en cuanto cruzase la puerta. John se hizo a un lado, poniendo la expresión más normal que el momento le permitía.

-Estás en tu casa.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3.**

Buenas! ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana? Muchas gracias por los Reviews!

Por cierto muy gracioso el comentario PokerFace, me gustaría verte la cara algún día.

Antes de nada, se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero, aunque ella no lo admita. Agustina! Eres mi Watson personal!

Nada más, no olvidéis que no os morderé ni nada si dejáis Reviews.

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Este cap. es algo corto pero tiene recompensa. :)

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Un silencio incómodo inundaba la habitación. John me miraba decidiendo que sería mejor hacer primero, pegarme y luego pedirme o explicaciones o en su defecto, pedirme explicaciones y luego pegarme. John siempre me preguntaba como hacía para saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero la verdad es que John era un auténtico libro abierto.

-Yo también te he echado de menos -le dije, reviviendo en mi mente lo ocurrido anoche en el callejón.

Me senté en mi sofá, junté mis manos y las puse frente a mi cara.

-Eres consciente de que en este momento quiero matarte ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que te lo impide? Lo harás, sino ahora, más tarde, ¿por qué no me ahorras el sufrimiento?

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, Sherlock? Y no me digas que era un o de tus experimentos porque entonces te mataré, ahora mismo.

-Tuve que hacerlo para protegerte John. Moriarty me amenazó con matar te a ti, a la señora a Hudson y a Lestrade si no lo hacía, así que tan solo usé algunos trucos para poder desaparecer.

-Yo te tomé el pulso, estabas M.U.E.R.T.O -dijo separando cada letra.

-Simples trucos, John.

Me levanté del sofá y empecé a buscar por la habitación. Y allí estaba, una de las pelotas que usaba cuando John no me dejaba disparar a la pared. Se la enseñé.

-¿Una pelota? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-Es sencillo. La pones bajo la axila, esperas unos segundos y... -le acerqué mi muñeca -no hay pulso.

-Tan solo bloqueaste la arteria... como pude caer en un truco tan sencillo... Pero, aun así, te vi caer, explícame eso.

-El camión que había te tapaba lo que estaba pasando allí, y el ciclista, era uno de los de mi red de vagabundos, lo tenía todo planeado, aunque solo tuve unas horas fue suficiente.

-Pero ¿por qué me dijiste que eras un fraude? ¿Por qué me dijiste que tu habías creado a Moriarty?

¿Qué todo lo que creía que sabía de ti era una mentira?

-Porque no quería que sufrieses tanto. Creí que si creías que nada de lo que habíamos hecho era real, te costaría menos asimilar mi muerte y reharías tu vida con alguna de tus novias, lejos de aquí.

-Moriarty ya estaba muerto cuando tu saltaste, ya no había problema...

-¡Sí que había un problema! -estallé -¿crees qué sino hubiese habido otra alternativa? ¿Crees qué si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de no dejarte? ¿No crees que me habría quedado contigo? Creí que podría con él, creí que si tenía más cuidado... por eso cuando salimos de casa de la reportera... yo... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede la gente estar así todos los días? Quiero decir... no saber terminar una frase como es debido.

Y de nuevo ese incómodo silencio.

-¿Piensas decir algo más? -le dije intentando de algún modo deshacer esa extraña situación.

-Es que... Dios mío, Sherlock, ¿cómo quieres que esté? Es solo, no puedo creerme que todo lo que hayas dicho sea verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿En serio me considerabas lo suficiente importante como para desaparecer? La verdad es que a veces simplemente dudo de si me consideras un amigo... -se me calló el alma a los pies.

-John, tienes razón, yo no te considero mi amigo -me miró realmente mal -porque para mí siempre serás mucho más importante que todo eso -y sin pensármelo más le besé.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4.**

Se que soy mala dejándolo así pero se me hace tarde y mañana hay insti...

MUCHISIMAS gracias por los reviews, no lo iba a subir hoy pero cuando los vi no pude resistirme.

Se que esta historia está en humor, pero también va a tener alguna que otra pastelada y algo de sufrimiento... lo siento soy muy mala (risa malvada).

Nada más que decir, si tenéis alguna idea sobre algo que debería añadir a la historia, pues un review y se hará lo que se pueda.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Sentí los labios de Sherlock posarse sobre los míos y morí en vida literalmente, durante unos segundos dejé de respirar, cuando recuperé el sentido le empujé, quedando él a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Y aunque en parte me había gustado, entre los nervios, que eran las seis de la mañana, y que me acababa de entrar por la puerta una persona que hace tres años había, supuestamente, muerto, no pude evitar darle un puñetazo en la cara, en su ojo izquierdo para ser exactos.

-Si creía que no tenía suficientes motivos para matarte, ahora los tengo -le dije, y le di otro golpe en el otro ojo.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, mientras soltaba maldiciones sin sentido, luego me miró parpadeando como podía.

-Tu -me escupió -John Watson -dijo agarrando el cuello de mi maltrecho pijama -no se como lo has hecho, pero... -me miró la bata -un momento ¿Qué haces con mi bata? -noté como la sangre me subía a las mejillas.

-Y-yo, esto... em... pues, eh, tenía frío y... pues... creí que... bueno ¿que podría usar tu bata? -le aparté de mí, me la quité y prácticamente se la puse encima.

-No, póntela, te ves bien con ella, además tengo otra, en casa de Mycroft.

-¿Mycroft? Pero si fue el quien te vendió a Moriarty por un poco de información que ni siquiera obtuvo después.

-Ya estaba al tanto de todo eso, John. Pero, ¡no me líes! -me cogió de nuevo del pijama -¿por qué me has pegado, dos veces? -abrí mucho la boca.

-¡Porque me has besado!

-¿Acaso no te gustó? -preguntó con una sonrisa picara -no me contestes, se que si -otra vez me sonrojé aún más violentamente.

-N-no no es eso, es que... no me líes, ¿por qué me has besado?

-Porque me ha apetecido -se me abrió la boca.

-¿Y ya está?

-¿Qué si ya está qué? -eso me recordó a cuando nos habíamos conocido en St. Barts.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso.

-¿Besarte?

-¡No! Lo que hiciste en el hospital cuando nos conocimos, realmente me quedé algo traumatizado.

-Entonces, puedo besarte.

-¡No!

-Aclárate, John -soltó su agarre un poco y me miró los labios, poniéndome realmente muy nervioso.

-Eso es lo que no quiero que hagas -le dije, fue a hablar, pero le corté -deja de intentar poner la situación a tu favor enredando mis ideas.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?

-No es eso, tan solo te importaría alejarte un poco.

-Bien -se acercó más a mí -si no te pongo nervioso, no te va a molestar que me quede así ¿no?

-¿Por qué solo escuchas lo que te interesa?

-Porque me gusta ponerte nervioso -dijo susurrando casi encima de mis labios -y también, porque aunque no lo admitas, te gusta.

-¿Sirve de algo intentar negártelo?

-Para nada, lo único que conseguirías sería que me alejase de ti.

-Entonces creo que voy a seguir negándolo.

-Solo bésame.

-¡No! -grité -deja ya de intentarlo, no lo vas a conseguir.

-Como estaba intentando decirte antes, mi querido doctor -enfatizó en la palabra doctor -no se como lo has hecho, pero te... te... -era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock vacilar de ese modo, yo sabía lo que iba a decir, pero realmente estaba en Shock -te quiero, John.

Se acercó a mi más aún y me besó otra vez, esta vez de forma nerviosa, pidiéndome permiso, y yo, como un idiota, me dejé llevar, respondiendo a su beso, sabiendo que en realidad, esto no llevaba a ninguna parte, porque yo no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por Sherlock, ¿o sí?

**FIN CAPÍTULO 5.**

Como os habéis portado bien con lo reviews, yo me he portado bien y he actualizado pronto, la cabeza me echa humo de todas las ideas que tengo. Y tu, Agustina, yo te consideraba mi Watson, pero sigues sin comentar, ¡vergüenza debería darte!

Nada más, solo gracias a Marie Ross por la idea que me dio por Twitter porque no me decidía de que hacer. Pasen bien la semana, no voy a poder actualizar mucho, los exámenes me atoran. Adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Esta semana no iba a actualizar más pero estoy picada con mi propio fic.

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Casi me da un vuelco el corazón cuando noté que John me respondía, no sabía bien lo que me pasaba, nunca había sentido nada por nadie, y esto era totalmente nuevo para mi. Noté un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y no pude evitar sonreír.

-John... -dije sin querer, él sonrió por eso. Me puso la mano en el pecho y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Lo agarré por la nuca y se la acaricié suavemente. Todo iba tan bien hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas? -preguntó John separándose de mí con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Quién crees qué vendría hasta aquí aparte de Lestrade?

-Mycroft.

-Elemental -bajé lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta, allí estaba Mycroft con su "elegante" pose aristocrática -¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Dejarte claras algunas cosas -entró ante un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza.

-¿No podrías haber venido mañana? Es un poco tarde...

-No me pongas escusas, esto es más importante que todos los asuntos que debas contarle a Watson, aunque creo que no habéis hablado mucho, más bien.

-Cállate -le dije lo suficiente bajo para que John no me escuchase.

-Entonces he de suponer qué te ha perdonado, o al menos has usado una estrategia bastante directa y efectiva para que lo haga... -hizo un breve gesto con la mano señalando mi cara .¿dejaste que te pegase? Eso es amor hermano -apreté los puños.

-Por última vez Mycroft, explícate, los más brevemente posible y vete.

-¿Cómo le va Doctor Watson? -dijo Mycroft ignorándome, pero John pasó de él, o al menos de su pregunta.

-¿Té?

-¿A las 6 de la mañana? ¿No es un poco pronto?

-Eso mismo te podría decir a ti, ¿no es un poco pronto para visitas? -sonreí -además, le estaba preguntando a Sherlock.

-Dos terrones y con leche le dije -mientras me sentaba en el sofá, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Mycroft hiciese lo mismo.

-Bien, pasemos a los asuntos importantes, ya que me colgaste el teléfono no te pude explicar las cosas como es debido.

-No era necesario que te molestases en venir, realmente tu presencia es algo molesta, tanto para él, como para mi.

-Esto es más importante que todos tus caprichos, Sherlock, no puedes dar ningún paso en falso, porque esta vez no podré cubrirte las espaldas.

-Solo explícate -dijo John dejando la taza en una mesa que había a mi lado.

-No puedes hacer público que has vuelto aún, eso significa que no habrá casos hasta que todo el asunto de la prensa esté solucionado ¿entendido? -asentí colocando mis manos frente a mi cara como siempre que me concentraba en algo -tampoco puedes decir nada aún a Lestrade, y si la señora Hudson espera un poco más, no le va a pasar nada. Se que parece excesivo, pero hay que tomar las medidad de precaución necesarias para...

-No, está bien, sigue, y se breve.

-Básicamente es eso, y si no te molesta, la próxima vez que quieras fingir tu muerte, avísame antes, es difícil preparar tantas cosas con poco tiempo -dijo levantándose y saliendo de allí sin despedirse.

Cogí mi taza y le di un par de vueltas antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

-¿La señora Hudson no puede saber que estás aquí? -negué con la cabeza -¡Qué lástima!

-Podrá aguantar unos días más sin mi presencia...

-No, no es eso, es que, bueno ¿eso significa que no podrás tocar el violín? -sonreí. Mi violín, él había sido mi único amigo antes de conocer a John, aparte de la calavera...

-¿Dónde está mi calavera?

-Donde siempre, supongo, sino debe de estar en la cocina.

-¿Por qué estaría en la cocina? ¿La usas para dar sabor a la comida?

-No, es solo que a veces hablo con ella, cuando estoy aburrido, lo que suele pasar en la cocina, porque había veces que la señora Hudson no quería cocinar... ya sabes como es -dejé mi taza sobre la mesa y él la cogió -en fin, entonces ¿Puedes tocar el violín?

-Cuando ella salga, entonces tocaré ¿Desde cuándo te gusta que toque el violín?

-Las tardes eran muy silenciosas sin él, y las noches, y las madrugadas y...

-Ya lo he entendido -dije riéndome. Se levantó a por mi taza, y yo aproveché y se la sujeté.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Sherlock?

-Casi había olvidado que estábamos haciendo antes de que viniese mi hermano...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 6.**

Esta semana dudo mucho que actualice más, hoy simplemente me ha venido la inspiración... aún tengo la escena del beso en mi cabeza, acosándome día y noche ._.

Gracias por los reviews, no os contesto por que la página no me deja lo siento :( aún así os doy las gracias por aquí.

Ya está bien que comentes pequeño Watson. LOL :)

Nada más, dejad algunos reviews anda (carita de cachorro). Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

"Se levantó a por mi taza, y yo aproveché y se la sujeté" esta frase en concreto... fue un error de escritura, no creáis que... bueno vamos que lo que le sujetó era la mano ¿Vale? Solo me he equivocado y me daba pereza cambiarlo... en fin, soy tan vaga (suspiro de resignación).

No se que dirección está tomando este fic, porque cambio de idea constantemente sobre que escribir, pero la verdad es que lo que yo pienso en mi cabeza es mucho mejor y no soy capaz de escribirlo para que se "sienta" igual que como yo lo pienso, así que creo que a partir de ahora actualizaré un poco menos para "perfeccionar" los capítulos. Lo siento por las faltas que tuve en el capítulo anterior, es que me vino la inspiración y lo subí sin revisar por la emoción.

Este capítulo será algo confuso porque se irá narrando desde el punto de vista de Sherlock pero voy a empezar a narrar como es Sherlock siempre, más frío y con demasiados pensamientos rondando su cabeza de "sociópata".

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

"_Vamos, desde cuando me cuesta tanto hablar" "¿Alguna vez he sentido algo por alguien?" "John está aquí, nah, eso no explica nada" "Bésame o mátame, John" "Deja de decir bobadas, no pienso morir por algo tan estúpido e ilógico"_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo con la voz entrecortada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿En que mundo vives? Hace un momento me has dicho " Casi había olvidado que estábamos haciendo antes de que viniese mi hermano"

-Oh, eso. Claro -le senté en el sofá _"deja de mirarle los labios, pareces un adolescente enamorado, ¿por qué no te concentras? Intenta confundirlo" "Me gusta cuando está confundido, se ve tan..."_

-Sigues aquí o estás en tu "palacio mental" -una sonrisa ocupó sus labios _"Adoro sus labios, venga solo un beso, ha pasado mucho tiempo, quiero cobrarme todo lo que me he perdido estos tres años" "¡Oh! Mira mi carabela, al lado de la nevera... ¿Dónde está mi querido violín?"_ -me estás preocupando, Sherlock.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás más raro de lo que solías acostumbrar, más en tu mundo si eso es posible -sonreí, _"John se preocupa tanto por mi... sus labios, Dios, me encantan, son tan... indescriptibles" "Bien, bésalo entonces, deja que tus sentimientos del alma se apoderen de lo único bueno que tienes, la capacidad de razonar"_

-John, te estás quedando dormido, deberías acostarte -John sonrió, dejando claro que sus pensamientos estaban confundidos -a dormir, tu solo -una mueca de decepción en su cara -¿tal vez otro día? Ahora es tarde -le di un beso en la frente, quedando como un auténtico idiota. Pero estaba claro que no se iba a conformar solo con eso -¿Qué puedo hacer para que te vayas a la cama, solo, ahora mismo? -¿para qué demonios lo preguntaba? Lo sabía perfectamente, porque yo quería exactamente lo mismo _"Es perfecto, mi oportunidad para no quedar como si estuviese desesperado por besarle" _

Me acerqué un poco a él, haciendo que sonriese _"No lo hagas, tu no eres así, yo no soy así" "Le necesito" "Y también necesitas que tu mente sea útil, y los sentimientos solo harán lo contrario" "No me importa" "Lo lamentarás" "Lo se, pero ahora eso no es importante"_

-John ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, antes me has pegado cuando... -pero no me dejó terminar, porque antes de que me diese cuenta, me estaba besando, y se sentía incluso mejor que el de antes, porque ese me lo estaba dando él, con todo su consentimiento.

Le contesté, con fuerza, dejándome llevar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejándome guiar por sus labios que lo único que me pedían era que continuase. Noté como mi móvil vibraba, eran las siete y media, era Molly, no necesitaba mirarlo, se había levantado hace apenas cinco minutos y se había preocupado por no encontrarme. John dudó un momento ante el mensaje, pero no estaba en mis planes acabar aún, no habría más interrupciones.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa donde ahora reposaba de nuevo mi taza de té y agarré a John posesivamente _"Esto se siente estupendo, no creo que haya nada mejor que besar a John. No se te ocurra parar ahora"_

Noté sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, y entonces recordé que John debía ir a trabajar, ya no podría descansar, tal y como había sido nuestro "trato". Me separé de él.

-Es tarde.

-No estoy cansado.

-Ya se que no estás cansado, pero debes ir a trabajar.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa.

-A mi también me gustaría -lo separé más de mí -pero no puedes dejar de ir a trabajar por eso.

-Está bien -suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Me froté la cara a la vez que una sonrisa boba aparecía en mi rostro. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero John estaba despidiéndose de mí desde la puerta cuando volví al mundo real.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 7.**

Cuanta tensión, fiu... me costó escribir este cap.

En un principio, este fic **NO TENDRÁ slash**, y en el caso de que se me crucen los cables y lo haya, será muy muy leve, y se me cruzan tanto como para hacerlo explícito, lo avisaré al principio en negrita o algo.

Naaaada más, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien con el capítulo, la verdad es que la mayoría serán Pov's Sherlock. Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Cogí el teléfono para leer el mensaje, y como no, había acertado, era Molly:

"_¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS? -Molly H."_

"_Mycroft me dijo que podía volver a casa, estoy en el 221b de la calle Baker -SH."_

Se lo envié y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo, antes de darme cuenta estaba buscando mi violín, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la señora Hudson. Y ahí estaba, en una esquina llena de papeles que yo mismo había escrito años atrás, mis parches de nicotina y algunas cosas sueltas más _"¿Por qué tiene John a mi querido violín entre tanta basura, cuando venga..." "Interesante, ¿qué haré cuando venga?" "Creo que está bastante claro"_ Un nuevo mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"_Ya puedes "resucitar"... y ¿cuándo será tu nuevo caso? -Molly H."_

"_Aun no puedo salir a la luz, tan solo lo sabe John, pero hasta que la prensa no esté en su sitio, no podré volver a resolver casos. Nadie más debe saber que estoy vivo aún. Adiós -SH."_

Cogí el violín y le quité la gruesa capa de polvo que descansaba sobre él _"Creo que me va a dejar en paz ahora que le he dejado claro que no tengo pensamientos de continuar hablando con ella, a veces es tan pesada" "Bueno querido violín, debes estar impaciente, en cuanto la señora Hudson se vaya, podré tocarte..." _

Me encerré en mi cuarto con el propósito de que la señora Hudson no me viese, y estuve no se cuanto tiempo encima de mi cama, con el violín delante de mí y manteniendo "extrañas" conversaciones conmigo mismo.

Me senté en el filo de la cama con la intención de levantarme, pero un ruido en el exterior me hizo frenar rápidamente. No eran los pasos de John, tampoco los de Mycroft... _"Tal vez Molly, no, sus pasos no son tan decididos"_ Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a mi habitación _"Esta habitación no tiene lugares para esconderme... tal vez debería bajar por la ventana... ¡No! Eso llamaría mucho la atención"_ Los pasos se pararon frente a mi puerta _"'Bajo la cama!" _Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el suelo, rodando, manchando mi querido traje con el polvo que se acumulaba bajo la cama.

Se abrió la puerta, era John _"¿Cómo demonios ha hecho para que no pareciesen sus pasos?"_

-¿Estás aquí, Sherlock? -dijo en un susurro tan bajo que casi me preocupé.

-Si -le dije saliendo de aquel lugar polvoriento, mientras me sacudía un poco el traje.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo debajo de la cama? -dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Creí que era otra persona, confundí tus pasos y opté por esconderme ante la duda.

-Cla-claro -decía aguantando una carcajada.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué pasa?

-Na-nada, es solo... -no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse, muy fuerte, demasiado.

-John, la señora Hudson te va a oír -dije entre dientes intentando contener las ganas que tenía de zarandearlo y que me explicase que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-No está, ha dejado una nota en la cocina, fue a comprar -dijo entre risas. Me acerqué a él suponiendo que si se ponía nervioso, al menos pararía de reírse, y para no variar, acerté.

-Explícame porque te estás riendo, ya -_ "Esto funciona seguro, pero aún así también me afecta a mi"_

-Solo me reía porque tienes el pelo blanco por el polvo que hay bajo la cama -balbuceó.

-¿Solo era eso? -asintió – no tiene gracia, John.

-¿Cuándo tu eres la víctima no, pero cuando la son los demás sí? -no respondí, ahí me había pillado sin armas para defenderme -bueno... ya se ha ido la señora Hudson, ¿vas a tocar el violín ahora?

-No se, tal vez te rías de mi -John puso mala cara.

-Solo era una broma... -el rubio se alejó de la habitación sabiendo que era un caso perdido intentar hacer que Sherlock entrase en razón.

Casi había pasado una semana desde que John y Sherlock habían tenido una conversación que durase más que _"Buenos _días", _"Que descanses" o "Compra leche"_, debido a que Sherlock no se había dignado a tocar el violín y John había entrado en una guerra de silencio. Era Lunes por la mañana y Mycroft aún no le llamaba para avisarle de que podía volver a la vida oficialmente y así poder resolver casos, y su humor no era precisamente bueno como para soportar los juegos de John.

-¿Piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra? -preguntó usando un tono más alto de lo que en realidad quería. John le ignoró y siguió mirando la tele _"¿Qué programa es ese?" "Juraría que es nuevo, nunca lo he visto antes..." "Claro, no veo nunca la tele... ¿Qué tendrá tan interesante que me ignora? ¿O sigue enfadado? No creo eso pasó la semana pasada... ¿Debería pedirle perdón?" "O no, eso nunca, desde cuando yo pido perdón"_

Volví al mundo real ¿Cuándo demonios se había hecho de noche? La tele seguía encendida, miré la hora, las una y media de la madrugada. John no estaba, se había acostado, miles de ideas atravesando su mente, todas descabelladas, sin sentido y algo subidas de tono.

Apagué la tele, fui a mi habitación, pero me paré en la puerta, esa noche daría una sorpresa a John...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 8.**

Siento la tardanza, no he usado nada el ordenador esta semana, trabajos y exámenes que me roba la vida :(

Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestros Reviews que me levanta el ánimo :) Espero que os vaya bien el martes 13.

Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**Pov's John:**

Desperté debido a que algunos rayos de sol se colaban en mi habitación, perezosamente restregué mi mano por la cara, intentando despejarme, hasta que recordé que debería estar trabajando, me levanté casi saltando de la cama, enredándome en las sábanas.

Miré el despertador, marcaba la diez y media de la mañana, lo cogí y me di cuenta de que estaba desconectado. Busqué mi móvil, no estaba, por eso no había recibido la típica llamada de amenaza de que sino tenía una justificación más que razonable, se me descontaría parte de sueldo.

Observé el resto de la habitación, los pantalones que había dejado en la silla, con la camiseta, no estaban ¿habían entrado a robar? Me puse frente al armario y lo abrí, allí dentro no había absolutamente nada _"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"_

Arrastré los pies hasta el salón, allí estaba Sherlock, sentado en su sillón, sin mirar nada en especial, con las manos puestas en su postura de pensar.

-¿Sabes dónde está toda mi ropa? -me miró saliendo de su estado de trance.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?

-Porque dudo mucho que la Señora Hudson se haya molestado en entrar a mi habitación, desconectar el despertador, llevarse el móvil y toda la ropa con ella.

-Interesante conclusión. Yo tengo tu móvil -me lo tendió.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tu?

-Tenía que mandar un mensaje...

-Tu tienes tu propio móvil, tienes un móvil mucho mejor que el mio, ¿por qué lo usas siempre?

-En vez de preocuparte por cosas irrelevantes como porque uso tu móvil ¿no deberías buscar tu ropa?

-Si la has escondido tu, porque se que la has escondido tu -dije cortándolo -no seré capaz de encontrarla jamás. Así que dime de una maldita vez dónde has escondido mi ropa, si no quieres que todo Londres sepa que has resucitado -_"Una amenaza perfecta, a ver que dice para defenderse"_

-Está bien, te diré donde está -me pareció ver como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro a penas unos segundos -ven conmigo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, estaba señalando su habitación.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de esconderme la ropa? -una sonrisa, otra vez, esta vez más rápida incluso que la anterior, y como consecuencia otro escalofrío, ¿no pensaría Sherlock...? No , Sherlock no era de esa clase de personas

**Pov's Sherlock:**

Noté como John se estremecía, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, haciendo que fuese más aburrido pero más efectivo como compensación.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que entrase, notando como su nerviosismo se iba haciendo casi palpable, aún así me obedeció y pasó, cerré la puerta y la atasqué con una silla, tenía cinco minutos máximo antes de que John tirase la puerta abajo. Subí a su habitación, incluso en la parte de arriba, las amenazas de John se oían como si estuviese a mi lado.

Me agaché y cogí toda la ropa de John, guardándola de nuevo en el armario, a pesar de tener bastante ropa apenas tardé dos minutos. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras, demasiado rápido como para ocultar el chirrido de los escalones más viejos, John estaba ahora aporreando la puerta.

Casi me teletrasporté a la cocina, preparando té, para John y para mi, dejándolo en la mesa que había entre mi sofá y el suyo, si mis cálculos eran correctos, cosa que era lo más usual, John tiraría la puerta abajo en cinco , cuatro, tres, dos,... un gran estruendo llenó la casa, provocando un intenso silencio después, seguido una enorme nube de polvo que ocultaba a John.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me has encerrado?

-Me he equivocado.

-Ha sido un accidente, bueno entonces no pasa nada -sarcasmo, he de remarcar.

-No me refería a lo de haberte encerrado, sino a que me equivoqué en un segundo sobre el tiempo que tardarías en derribar la puerta -los ojos de John que ya de por si estaban abiertos, parecieron desorbitarse.

-¡Esto solo era uno de tus malditos experimentos!

-En cierto modo modo, si.

-¿Me dejarías pegarte?

-Claro -me levanté y me puse frente a él -intenta hacerlo en la parte derecha de la cara, me duele menos -mentía, era al revés, pero para mi sorpresa, John me pegó en el lado derecho, me sujeté la cara, ¿desde cuando John se apiadaba de mi?

-Cuando me dijiste que te pegase en la cara, antes de visitar a la Dominatrix, me ofreciste el lado izquierdo -entrecerré los ojos -jamás olvidaré ese día, realmente me quedé en la gloria. Y ahora, explícame en que consistía tu experimento -hice un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá.

-En realidad, más que un experimento era... -una llamada me interrumpió, miré quién era, Mycroft, realmente tenía en don de la inoportunidad. Casi rodé los ojos cuando abrí el teléfono.

-Sherlock, tienes que venir al club diógenes, es urgente.

-Ahora mismo no me viene muy bien...

-No hay peros, Sherlock, ven aquí ya.

-Te digo que... -pero ya había colgado.

-¿Mycroft? -asentí -creo que produce ese efecto con todo el mundo -John sonrió, y yo hice lo propio.

-Vamos, la limusina debe estar esperándonos.

-Tiene suerte de que ya te haya atizado a ti, porque no me faltan ganas de hacerle lo mismo a él.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Estábamos sentados en los cómodos sillones de cuero de club de Mycroft, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, cuando mi hermano entró, con toda su lentitud y su "gracia", no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada, mi plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas hasta que su oportuna llamada me interrumpió.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que alguien de tu posición se pueda permitir verme? -una mirada de odio recíproco.

-Siento haberme preocupado por ti y haber acelerado el proceso para que puedas volver a "trabajar" en Scotland Yard.

-¡Oh! Era eso -todo el odio por mi hermano desapareció en cuanto dijo eso -¡Gracias! Es genial -miré a John -Ya podemos volver a resolver casos, ¿no es genial? -él asintió, parecía realmente feliz.

-Pero no seas tan tú con todos, al final todos fueron en tu contra.

-Excepto Lestrade, a pesar de que también se lo hacía a él, y a ti, así que los demás también tenían algo de culpa.

-No puedes justificar tu comportamiento diciendo que empezaron ellos, tal vez eso funcione con niños de cinco años, pero no contigo, Sherlock, tu eres adulto.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, intenta ser más agradable.

-¿Quieres qué sea menos yo y más tu? -John asintió.

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero los casos superan al inspector, y le vendría demasiado mal vuestra ayuda -nos estaba echando, educadamente, pero echándonos.

-Vayámonos, John, cuanto antes tenga un caso, antes podré desahogarme.

Fuimos por los silenciosos pasillos sin decir ni una sola palabra e igual en la limusina, posiblemente John temiese de que si me decía algo, con lo emocionado que estaba de volver a resolver casos, saltase del coche en marcha y echase a correr.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo Anthea sin levantar la mirada de su Blackberry.

Salí del taxi casi corriendo, con John a mis espaldas.

-Tranquilízate Sherlock, sino vamos a tener que pasar en St. Barts con un ataque cardíaco.

Creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando entré al despacho de Lestrade, sin siquiera llamar.

-¡Necesito un caso! -dije ante la mirada atónita de Greg.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 9.**

Siento la tardanza, entre una cosa y otra se me pasó la semana muy rápida.

Gracias por los comentarios, si creéis que debería añadir algo o que os gustaría un review y listo :)

Adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

Siento la equivocación, les dejo el capítulo xD

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Lestrade abrió los ojos y los cerró veinte veces consecutivas, con la boca abierta como un pez y haciendo gestos con las manos.

Tenía un aspecto horrible, unas ojeras enormes bajos sus ojos, una mancha de café reciente en la camisa, y su pañuelo estaba más arrugado de lo que recordaba, demasiado húmedo. Había discutido con su mujer, estaba claro.

-Inspector, tenemos un caso, una chica... -me miró - ¿Friki? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? ¿Estás... estás vivo?-sonreí ante la cara de idiota que se le quedó.

-Si, estoy vivo, tenía que volver a la vida para ver la cara que se te quedaba -_"contrólate, recuerda lo que dijo John"_ -¿algún caso interesante? -pregunté centrando mi atención en Lestrade para evitar seguir metiendo la pata.

-Los muertos no pueden resolver casos -dijo Donnovan con voz ácida.

-Creo que no estoy muerto.

-Para el resto de mundo sí.

-No estoy como para una de vuestras discusiones -dijo John rompiendo ese cruce de palabras sin ningún buen final predecible.

-No puedo meterme en un lío por tu culpa, Sherlock, aunque estés vivo, Donnovan tiene razón, no podemos tener a un muerto trabajando, porque estás vivo, pero no ante el resto del mundo -lo agarré de la camisa.

-Llevo un año y medio sin resolver un caso, no estoy para bromas.

-Pero no puedo... Un momento, ¿un año y medio? Llevas "muerto" tres años.

-Eso no es lo importante, ¡necesito un caso! ¡Ahora! -no quería hacerlo, pero realmente, sino me daban un caso con el que distraerme, iba a empezar a comportarme como yo era de verdad otra vez, y podía hacer sentir a Lestrade muy mal.

-Creo que me voy antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta -Donnovan dejó el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto -John me puso la mano en el hombro como intento de relajarme -¿no había dicho Mycroft qué...? -una llamada a su teléfono, la cara se le puso blanca cuando vio el número -se me había olvidado que tenía que ir a trabajar... será mejor que vaya antes de que me despidan -salió corriendo.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla, quedando a la altura de Greg, ahora más relajado.

-¿Problemas con su mujer? -lo mejor era intentar distraerlo para conseguir algo.

-En serio necesitas que te lo diga.

-Iré al grano, si me dejas resolver un caso, te diré lo que tienes que hacer para que la "pelea" sea agua pasada.

-No puedo hacer nada para que puedas resolver casos, sabes perfectamente que no puedo.

Su mujer es curiosa, no muy curiosa, de esas típicas señoras que ponen el sillón junto a la ventana, para poder ver las telenovelas mientras se enteran de todo lo que pasa en la calle.

-Vaya mañana al restaurante que hay a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa, con ella, claro, yo le reservo la mesa. Pero, si todo sale bien, me vas a dejar resolver, al menos, un caso.

-Solo has visto a mi mujer en una foto, ¿cómo crees que podrías ayudarme?

-Solo hágalo. Pase una buena tarde.

Un taxi me dejó en la puerta del 221b de Baker Street, nada más entrar me percaté de que estaba la señora Hudson, así que tuve cuidado al entrar, ya podía verme, pero no quería que le diese una ataque o algo parecido.

Cogí mi móvil, que reposaba junto a mi violín, con una apenas notable capa de polvo -el violín- debido a que no lo había tocado por mi "pelea" con John.

"_Me aburro, tal vez sea momento de molestar a Mycroft tal y como él me molestó a mi con sus inoportunas apariciones"_

La noche pasó lenta, mandando mensajes a mi hermano cada dos o tres minutos, cinco si me distraía con algo. Ni siquiera me percaté de que John había llegado, agotado al parecer y se había acostado sin pensarlo demasiado.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol amenazaban con cubrir los edificios londinenses que habían adquirido un tono grisáceo por una mezcla entre ese y el naranja, me levanté y fui a mi cuarto. Me cambié de ropa y estuve deambulando por la cuidad, a la espera de una llamada de Lestrade que no llegaba.

Todo estaba siendo muy raro, yo pensaba que la relación que tenía con John antes de mi supuesto suicidio iba a cambiar, no para mal, sino todo lo contrario, que íbamos a ser algo más que compañeros de piso o amigos, pero, tal y como John me dijo, yo siempre me equivocaba en las cosas más sencillas. Lo que él no sabía es que para mi esas cosas no eran tan fáciles como él las quería interpretar.

Un pitido breve.

"_Siempre me gusta observarte por las mañanas, gracias por ponérmelo más fácil -_Un Viejo Amigo"

"_¿Quién se dedica a vigilarme aparte de Mycroft?"_-pensaba sin darle mucha importancia.

Otro pitido.

"_¿No sabes quién soy? Estás perdiendo facultades_ -Un viejo Amigo"

"_Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda con John, porque esta vez será muy diferente. Disfruta del caso que he preparado para ti, Sherlock _-Un Viejo Amigo"

Miré la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, intentando encajar las piezas de esos mensajes.

Un pitido, esta vez diferente, pero aún así indicaba un mensaje.

"_Gracias por la idea del restaurante, mi mujer y yo ya hemos arreglado todo el asunto. Hemos encontrado un cadáver hace unos minutos, ven a Scotland Yard en un rato _-Greg Lestrade"

Abrí los ojos. ¿Sería ese el caso al que se refería mi vigilante anónimo?

**FIN CAPÍTULO 10.**

Siento el retraso, pero ya he terminado con los exámenes, así que este fin de semana os vais a enterar xD

Con este he avanzado la trama bastante, apenas le quedan ya cuatro o cinco, quiero terminar de forma "triste" para que os acordéis de mi :D

Ala, unos Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

John a mi lado leyendo el periódico, tratando de buscar alguna información que nos ayudase con el caso.

La víctima era una mujer de unos 26 años, vestía con una falda por encima de las rodillas, que en un principio había sido azul y una camisa informal blanca, ambas manchadas de sangre, con una nota escrita con una pluma, con lo que también parecía sangre.

Lestrade paseando un lado a otro de su despacho, porque yo ocupaba su silla.

-Deberíamos analizar la sangre, es lo más lógico...

-Es lo más estúpido. Lo que quiere el asesino, porque es un asesinato no un suicidio, es que analicemos la sangre, que a saber de dónde a salido, para distraernos del lugar donde él hará su próximo delito en tres horas, tal y como pone en la nota.

-En la nota no pone eso, Sherlock

-"La lluvia embarra el suelo y una mirada cruza tres cuartos de una barriada, donde los pobres, que apenas se sostienen quince minutos en pie por el hambre, desfallecen una hora después" -leyó John expectante -¿nos iluminas?

-La previsión de lluvias está prevista para dentro de horas. La barriada es donde están los pobres, que no tardan quince minutos en caer y desfallecen una hora después. Se lo sumas, son tres horas, fácil. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?

-Lo encontramos hace veinte minutos y llevaba muerto apenas media hora.

-Entonces tenemos dos horas y diez minutos para evitar la siguiente víctima.

-Debemos darnos prisa, llamaré a...

-¡No llames a nadie! Y menos a Anderson, por favor. Solo necesito un momento de silencio -cogí la nota y la leí varias veces, uniéndolo, hasta que, al final, todo tuvo sentido y se hizo la luz -¡creo que ya lo tengo!

-Demasiado tarde -murmuró John, ya ha ido a buscar a alguien.

-Ves, tan solo era un momento...

-Tarde, ya lo tengo.

-Eh, bueno, pues ya puedes irte -Lestrade cerró la puerta a un chico que parecía nuevo y sentó, esperando que le explicase.

-Está en las afueras de la zona Norte -le interrumpí -la explicación viene ahora. Zonas pobres hay por todo Londres, una desgracia, si si, pero dice las barriadas, que antiguamente, y a veces aún, eran las afueras de las grandes ciudades, donde vivían los ladrones y la gente de clase baja, y en eso entran los vagabundos. En la zona Sur y Este, no hay zonas donde se pueda producir barro, así que descartadas. Nos queda la Norte y Oeste. Él que está mirando solo ve vagabundos en tres cuartos de la barriada, la zona Oeste a penas tiene, por el contrario, la Norte está prácticamente habitada por ellos. Conclusión la zona Norte. Pero esa zona es muy extensa, así que, todo esto se reduce a ese cobertizo abandonado por las leyendas que circulan sobre que era donde Jack el Destripador se escondía, que está apartado, y algo elevado, por lo que se ve toda la zona Norte desde ella.

-Como he echado de menos tus increíbles deducciones.

-Y yo tus elogios que no vienen a cuento.

Una sonrisa recíproca.

-Tenemos que ir, rápido. ¿Crees que podremos evitar la segunda víctima?

-Creo que hasta ahora todo está siendo demasiado sencillo y que no va a acabar bien.

-Para los demás no es sencillo.

-Tengo la corazonada de que esto está preparado para mí.

-¿Qué tal si os dejáis de palabrería y vamos a intentar solucionar esto? -intervino John.

-Iré a ver sí...

-No -le interrumpí -déjame esto a mí.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El trayecto en taxi fue silencioso, apenas intercambiamos algunas trivialidades sobre la marcha.

El cobertizo parecía estar esperándonos cuando se alzó en aquel leve desnivel.

Cuando la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, estuvo justo delante de nosotros paré, y con el brazo también detuve a John.

-Entraré yo solo.

-Pero... -intentó protestar John.

-He dicho que entraré solo -dije firmemente.

John agachó la cabeza y lo tomé como una aceptación.

Entré en aquel húmedo, sucio y mugriento lugar, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la penumbra. Una voz habló desde las sombras.

-Buenas tardes Señor Holmes.

-Llámame Sherlock -dije mostrando mi siempre despreocupado aire. Una pequeña luz iluminó todo aquel lugar, haciendo que me quedase ciego unos instantes.

-Has tardado menos de lo que se había planeado, pensábamos que estarías oxidado.

-Yo no me oxido, solo me perfecciono.

-Entonces sabrá como acaba esto.

-Tu entre rejas y yo viéndote.

-Esto no es tan sencillo, nadie debe sobrevivir.

-Hay una frase que dice "Nadie es perfecto", bien, pues yo soy ese nadie, y tu no acabarás conmigo.

-Yo no lo haré, yo solo transmito el mensaje. La pista está en su cuerpo -señaló con un revolver a un hombre bastante corpulento, londinense, llevaba varios días sin comer ni dormir placer conocerte, Sherlock.

Dicho esto, disparó hacia el hombre, que se dobló hacia atrás, quedando en una postura imposible, y a continuación se disparó a si mismo, cayendo encima del otro cadáver.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Estás bien? He oído disparos...

-Estoy bien, John, tranquilo.

John miró en la dirección de donde provenía aquella única luz que iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Vayamos a casa. Llamaré a Lestrade para que se encargue de todo esto.

En diez minutos estuvimos en un taxi, de camino a casa. John estaba más silencioso de lo normal, no le culpo. Cuando el paramos, pagué al taxista y bajé lo más rápido posible.

John cerró la puerta detrás de mí y yo le agarré la mano, para romper cualquier distancia entre él y yo, John me miró extrañado, pero no se movió, ni en ese momento ni cuando empecé a besarle.

-Sherlock... la señora Hudson...

-No está en casa.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? -dije sobre sus labios.

Me separé de él, me di la vuelta y apoyé la barbilla en sus hombros. Cogí una de sus manos y le guié escaleras arriba.

-Se es camino -dijo riendo.

-¿No es mejor así? -no respondió.

Senté a John en su sofá y me puse encima suyo, empezando a devorar su boca, oyendo los leves gruñidos que salían de John a modo de protesta. Le quité su suéter, seguido por prácticamente toda su ropa. Él también empezó a quitarme la ropa, empezando por desabotonar mi camisa y quitármela junto con la chaqueta, y deshaciéndose poco a poco de toda mi ropa...

Desperté completamente desnudo en mi cama, con John apoyado en mi. Intenté levantarme, pero John me agarraba muy fuerte.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Lárgate Mycroft! -me quité de encima a John y salté de la cama. Fui recogiendo la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

Me vestí y dejé la de John en la cama. Me coloqué un poco el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras y abrí la puerta. No, no era Mycroft, ni Lestrade, ni Molly. Era la última persona que hubiese deseado que estuviese allí del mundo, preferiría antes Anderson. Allí estaba, la siempre bien presentada, Irene Adler.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 11.**

Hola, lamento la tardanza. Aquí una lista de las razones de por qué no actualicé:

-Estuve castigada, me quedó Educación Física xD.

-Mi mente y mi parte imaginativa estaban enterrados bajo tierra cunado volví a coger el ordenador.

-Cuando por fin se me ocurría que escribir mi madre me quitaba el ordenador.

-Mis amigas me secuestraron y me obligaron a dejarme mi imaginación en otra novela.

Y puedo seguir así toda la vida.

Los que habéis añadido a favoritos, puesto en Alert, e.t.c. Ya podríais dejar un Review o algo para hacedme notar que estáis ahí, un par de Reviews son siempre bien recibidos y te animan a escribir.

La aparición de Irene... no sé que pinta ahí pero se me ocurrió y ahí está, no afectará mucho al argumento.

Bueno, nada más.

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

La situación no mejoró cuando John salió de mi dormitorio, ya vestido, y vio a Irene. Creo que si no fuese porque yo le miré dejando claro que se controlase, se hubiese tirado a por ella.

-Tranquilo, gatito, no he venido a quitarte a Sherlock, solo he venido a entregarle un mensaje, aunque... tal vez me quede con algo más de él.

Irene se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, haciendo que John encajase la mandíbula. No pude evitar sonreír, pero él malinterpretó esa sonrisa.

-Voy a dar una vuelta -murmuró John sin apenas separar los labios y sin siquiera mirarme.

-Espera, John -me separé de la Dominatrix, y alargué el brazo para intentar atraparle en vano.

-Vamos, ya volverá, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

-Solo entrégame el mensaje y vete -casi escupí.

-Peleas de amantes, por eso yo prefiero no tener ninguno, pero contigo... contigo haría una excepción, definitivamente.

Solo una mirada bastó para que empezase a rebuscar en su traje y me entregase un sobre, con mi nombre escrito pulcramente sobre él.

-Creo que me voy a ir yendo -soltó.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta le dije un seco "gracias" y dejé el sobre encima de la mesa. Cogí mi chaqueta y bufanda y bajé lo más rápido que pude aquellas escaleras que se me hicieron eternas, saliendo a la calle dispuesto a revolver todo Londres para encontrar a John.

Había recorrido todos los sitios donde pensé que podría estar, pero parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.

Estaba esperando a que uno de los semáforos me diese paso, cuando una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, aún no había mirado en uno de los sitios más obvios, el cementerio.

…...

El taxi parecía no llegar nunca, y el trayecto que debía durar una media hora, se me hizo como si durase al menos dos.

La noche empezaba a caer y aquel lugar tenía un tono siniestro.

Fui deslizándome por las lápidas hasta que llegué a la mía, y allí estaba él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en dirección a la tumba, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

Me arrodillé a su espalda y apoyé la barbilla en sus hombros y me quedé esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock? ¿No deberías estar con la señorita Adler? -su tono era ácido.

-Vamos, ¿sabes por qué sonreí? Porque te veías genial celoso -solté una pequeña risa -y porque ella también lo estaba.

-¿De qué iba a estar celosa?

-Creo que si no lo notaba por tus celos, lo debió notar porque saliste de mi habitación con el pelo mojado porque te acababas de duchar, en mi habitación.

-...

-Es inútil lo que digas, simplemente estabas celoso -fue a protestar -yo no te cambiaría por nada, ni por el mejor caso del mundo, porque tu eres mejor que cualquier cosa para mi. Y no te mentiría si te dijese que eres la única persona por la que he llegado a sentir algo así.

Me puse delante de él y le di un pequeño beso de disculpa.

-Siento si te lo he hecho pasar mal, no domino muy bien las emociones -puse cara de cachorro apenado, y él soltó una gran carcajada.

-Esta bien, Sherlock, creo que una disculpa viniendo de ti es lo mejor que se puede conseguir.

-¿Qué apuestas a que no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te apuestas a que hago algo aún más impresionante, que te deje completamente claro que no te cambiaría ni en lo más mínimo?

-Me apuesto lo que sea.

-Bien, si yo gano... permitirás durante una semana que haga todos los experimentos que quiera.

-Vale, pero si gano yo, en cuanto termines de resolver este caso, te tomarás una semana sabática.

-Bien, de todos modos ganaré yo.

…...

Llegamos a casa y encontramos a la señora Hudson ordenando nuestra cocina. Hay empezaba la primera parte de mi plan.

-Hola, señora Hudson, ¿Sabe? John y yo estamos... ¿cómo decirlo? Saliendo juntos, ya sabe, como pareja.

-¿A qué viene eso? -balbuceó John.

-Pienso ganar la apuesta.

Apenas abrí el sobre me dirigí a Scotland Yard, con John a mi lado quejándose de que debería haberle avisado sobre lo de la casera. Pagó al taxista y me siguió.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Ya déjalo, John, eso pasó hace veinte minutos.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Toda una eternidad!

-El sarcasmo no te va.

-¿Novedades? -interrumpió Lestrade al vernos entrar en su despacho.

-La señorita Adler se pasó esta mañana por mi casa, y me dejó este sobre -se lo entrego, mientras miro a John con una perversa sonrisa en mi cara. Empieza la segunda parte de mi plan- ¿Sabes qué...? -John me interrumpe.

-No hace falta que lo sepa.

-He pensado que deberías comprarle a Mycroft una pluma como esta -le enseño una foto en el móvil. Él se ruboriza -¿Acaso pensabas que no lo sabía? Pero no te preocupes, a cambio te diré yo otra cosa. ¡John y yo estamos saliendo! -digo rápido para que no pudiese interrumpirme.

-No digas tonterías -dice Greg.

Cojo a mi compañero de piso del brazo y le doy un beso rápido para que no me pegase, porque no le faltaban ganas.

-Mmm... eh, bien, me alegro por vosotros, chicos.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿He ganado ya?

-Ya que te has puesto como meta estropearme el día, no, aún te queda una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-Más bien, dos personas más -Anderson y Donnovan, estúpido de mi.

-Pero será rápido.

-Conforme.

-Vamos pues...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 12.**

Pues eso, que siento la tardanza, fue puente aquí y he estado cinco días desconectada de todo lo relacionado con internet, ya se que no es excusa porque podría haberlo publicado antes, pero me centré mucho en otra novela y dejé el Fandom un poco de lado.

Nada más que decir. Nos leemos.

¿Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews?

JAJAJAJYa se que no tiene gracia :|


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: **

Después de recorrer el edificio de Scotland Yard varias veces en busca de la personas que más podía llegar a odiar, Lestrade nos dijo que había acabado su turno por hoy.

-¡Genial! ¡Acabamos de perder un tiempo demasiado valioso! ¡¿No podrías haberlo dicho antes?

-Sherlock, vamos, no pasa nada, solo ha sido...

-Tienes razón debemos darnos prisa.

Cojo el sobre que antes le había dado a Lestrade y sentándome en su silla empiezo a abrirlo. Dentro hay una foto de la portada de la película "Se7en". Vale, eso me decía muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba el dato de que si habíamos coincidido, habíamos tenido algún tipo de conversación religiosa o algo por el estilo, otra era que eso nos reducía los lugares dónde buscar a sitios de ese tipo, iglesias, cementerios... Pero un asesino psicópata, no va a la iglesia, así que lo más lógico era un cementerio.

"_¡Vamos! Sabes quien es, solo piensa, un cementerio, un cobertizo, alguien que conoces, has tenido algo parecido a una conversación sobre religión con él, y tiene algo que ver con Irene. Entonces...¿Quién eres mi escurridizo amigo? Vamos. ¡Vamos!. ¡VAMOS!"_

-¿Has descubierto algo?- dijo Greg sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Es en el cementerio donde yo estaba "enterrado", pero no te molestes, este también va a morir.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo esta vez.

-No, creo que no dejaría escapar a sus víctimas después de haber estado varios días con él, sería estúpido de su parte.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

-Tengo teorías, absurdas, pero algo sostenibles, y creo que, es posible que sea el que menos que esperas.

-¿La señora Hudson? - e rió John.

-Cuidado, puede envenenarte la comida de los domingos -imité la voz de los dibujos animados que echaban cada noche en la tele.

-Esto no es para tomárselo a chiste. Está muriendo gente, chicos.

-Morirán de todas maneras, es mejor reírse que llorar.

-Tienes toda la razón, John.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cementerio y tratamos de hacer algo?

-Por probar... -noto como John me presiona la mano.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

El trayecto en taxi fue de lo más divertido. John y yo íbamos riéndonos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría, seguidos por un coche de policía donde iba Lestrade.

-¿Entrará con nosotros al cementerio?

-No, es demasiado arriesgado, tu te quedarás con él -no hizo amago de protestar por lo que seguí- y vendrás a mi señal.

-¿Cuál será?

-Te enviaré un mensaje que tengo preparado en el móvil.

-¿Debo prepararme para lo peor?

-Si, por supuesto, el psicóp... ¡Oh! -¿Cómo se me podía haber escapado algo tan simple?

-¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?

-El psicópata, es Moriarty.

-Pe-pero está muerto...

-Supongo que no soy el único que tienes sus trucos... -el taxi paró, le pagué automáticamente y salí del taxi seguido por el ex-militar.

Lestrade se acercó a nosotros y habló:

-¿A qué vienes esas caras?

-Fantasmas del pasado -dijo John perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo preferiría llamarlo estupidez.

-¿Me vais a explicar algo...?

-Debí esperar más, mucho más, todo por mi culpa, genial, estupendo, creo que definitivamente voy a tener que matarlo por mi mismo.

-No es culpa tuya que la pena de muerte no esté en el te país, Sherlock. Algunos se lo merecen, él en especial.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el inspector hacia todas las muecas y llamadas de atención mientras tenían una conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¡Está bien! -gritó Sherlock. Se dio la vuelta y entró al camposanto.

No tuvo que pensar mucho donde ir, sus pies le conducían solos a su propia tumba. Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver a un hombre, demasiado bajo, pero parecía que tomaba algún tipo de droga, porque los músculos no eran naturales. No tenía pinta de haberse duchado en bastante tiempo, su pelo estaba grasiento y colocado de cualquier forma, llevaba un chándal viejo y holgado, parecía no haber dormido en días.

-De-Dean Payne, en-encantado -estuve apunto de echarme a reír por la forma en la que hablaba, pero me contuve- tu de-debes ser Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Dónde está la siguiente víctima?

-¿Aún no has po-podido adivinarlo? E-eres tú.

Sacó el revolver y me apuntó a la cabeza, sin percatarse de que estaba mandando el mensaje a John, ya que aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Pero para mi sorpresa, el tartamudo bajó el arma y se rió, o más bien se carcajeó.

-Que pre-predecible -alcé una ceja-. Mientras tu que-querido John viene hacia aquí, algu-gunos compañeros míos se diverti-tirán con el inspector -intenté retroceder-. Si intentas hu-huir, entonces también se entreten-tendrán con John.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque aquel tipo se pegó un tiro en la sien. Empecé a plantearme, sino se matarían todos con lo que hablase. Me quedé quieto hasta que John llegó, y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía, me dirigí hacia dónde debería estar Lestrade, pero no estaba.

-Estaba aquí antes de que fuese a encontrarme contigo...

-Encárgate del cadáver, yo iré a buscar a Lestrade.

-¡Ya basta! Tu idea de ir por separado ha hecho que Lestrade desaparezca, deja el cadáver ahí, y vamos a por el que todavía puede estar vivo.

-Lo sé, pero no es buena idea ir los dos. Llama a la policía, que se encarguen, entonces vas a casa y vigilas a la señora Hudson lo más que puedas. Cierra puertas y ventanas, asegúrate de que no haya nadie más allí y lo más importante, ten el arma contigo -dije rápido antes de salir corriendo.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Este sería uno de los momentos más entretenidos de mi vida si no fuese porque Lestrade, John y la señora Hudson estaban en peligro de muerte.

Londres no era una ciudad pequeña y conociendo a Moriarty tal vez ni siquiera esté en la ciudad. _"Puede qué este en la azotea... No, demasiado fácil. ¡La piscina! Tampoco, es tan aburrido... Un momento, ese chico del cementerio ya sabía que iba a avisar a John después, por lo que sabía que iba a ir solo para mantener a John a salvo el máximo tiempo posible. Y lo sabía por hice lo mismo en el cobertizo. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?" _

-De la vuelta. Al 221b de Baker Street -el taxista me miró raro- no te preocupes por los semáforos, solo date prisa, yo me encargaré de la multas, bueno... mi hermano.

Hicimos un trayecto que duraba casi una hora -teniendo en cuenta que era hora punta- en poco más de diez minutos. Le di la dirección de Mycroft al taxista y le dije que dijese que iba de mi parte.

Abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras, lo más despacio que pude, con una pistola, que había robado a Mycroft anteriormente en un ataque de aburrimiento, en mis manos.

Cuando llegué al living, lo que vi me dejó lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no tener palabras. Yo, el gran Sherlock Holmes, me había quedado sin palabras.

Lestrade estaba sentado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos, acompañado por la señora Hudson, que parecía estar desconsolada. John estaba sentado al lado de Moriarty, -si, Moriarty- que estaba amordazado a una silla.

-Bien, es hora de que admitas que te has equivocado Sherlock, otra vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando llegué, hice todo lo que tu dijiste, media hora después apareció él -dijo señalando a Moriarty- apuntando a Lestrade con una pistola, al ver que tu no estabas, dejó a Lestrade allí, en ese mismo sofá y levantó las manos. El resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Había algo en aquello que no encajaba, estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Podemos ir ya a comisaría, cuanto lo encerremos antes van a parar la muertes.

Moriarty parecía desconcertado.

-Si, supongo.

En menos de media hora, medio Scotland Yard estuvo en la puerta del 221b listos para transportar a uno de los criminales más buscados desde hacía ya tiempo.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

-Esto no me gusta John. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Oh, vamos Sherlock, no te pongas así solo porque no te hayas divertido tanto como esperabas.

Moriarty estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios, esperándome.

-Tu solo espera lo inevitable.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 13.**

Bueno... no se que decir, pasó el verano y soy una horrible persona por no haber actualizado.

Explicaciones:

Me tomé dos semanas sin ordenador porque estuve fuera (casi muero).

Subí un OneShot para un concurso, pero lo presenté el último día porque soy una vaga(?

Mi inspiración voló como un papelito en el respiradero del metro.

Me volví a ir de vacaciones.

Se me estropeó el cargador del ordenador.

Y básicamente eso, se que no tengo excusa, pero no se, dejad algunos reviews o algo.

Nos leemos.

Pd.: Así como muy por la cara: me he picado a Glee y voy a subir un OneShot pronto (2 semanas o así) en inglés y en español, por si lo queréis leer.

m


End file.
